I Just Want Somebody To Love Me
by hellissohotrightnow
Summary: Quinn just wants somebody to love her. But Will Brittany and Santana make her feel better? Rating M for a reason. Read, enjoy and review!


Santana knocked at the door frantically, rolling her eyes as she spoke

"Quinn! Quit hogging the bathroom, I need to re-pencil my eyebrows on!" She turned to face Brittany as Quinn opened the bathroom door, holding her hand up slightly as she walked out, her blonde hair glowing, with her scarf perfectly wrapped around her neck. "It's all yours…"

"Everybody is already in the other room working" Santana pulled Brittany along with her, raising her eyebrows as she glared her eyes directly at Quinn as she walked. "Oh yeah? Is Mr Schuh in there?" Quinn spoke as she leant down to pick up her orange coat, turning back around to face an already confused Santana and Brittany. "Because I think I'm going to tell him that Rachel and Kurt keep sneaking off" The smile on her face was devious, the same smile she always pulled when she wanted to get her own way.

"You can't do that, he'll have to suspend them" Brittany's tone was firm.

"And there goes our chances at Nationals, darn!" Quinn's sarcastic attitude was shining as she spoke. "You know what, we get it. Your pissed about Finn dumping your sweet ass" The smile that was planted on Quinn's face slowly began to fade, her eyes looked sad, almost filling with tears. "Get over it!" Santana leering her head towards Quinn. Her bitchy attitude clearly showcasing.

"I don't wanna get over it! Okay?" Quinn moved her head towards Santana aggressively, her hand raised, her fingers spread, as she shouted, her eyes wide with anger.

Santana quickly pushed her hair from her shoulder "The only person you're sabotaging here if yourself"

"I DON'T care about some STUPID show choir competition!" Quinn lunged towards Santana, her fist clenched tight to her chest as she bought her hand up and threw it back down again harshly.

"Jeez…" Brittany's eyes were wide as she spoke, moving her gaze back to a shocked Santana as she continued to fight with Quinn. "Well you should!" she said, her tone sharp.

"Cause this is the one chance that we have to actually feel good about ourselves!" Santana's voice raised slightly, her head tilted as she spoke.

Quinn gazed through the window slightly, bringing her attention back to Santana, slowly moving her tongue over bottom lip as tears formed in her eyes.

"Aren't we supposed to be the popular girls?" Quinn's voice was husky and quiet.

Santana and Brittany laughed under their breath, Santana shaking her head slightly as she looked up, bringing her hand around her neck to scratch it gently.

"So why can't we have our dreams come true?" Quinn's voice was still quite. Tears still glistened in her eyes. She sounded so weak, and fragile.

Santana stared at Quinn, her eyes fixed upon her face as Brittany looked down awkwardly. Quinn took a deep breath, slowly falling onto the bed placed behind all three of them. Her lip was slightly quivering as Santana and Brittany walked over to place themselves next to the blonde, both looking in the direction of her.

"I just want somebody to love me…" Quinn's husk voiced cracked as she spoke, her lip quivering.

Brittany ran her hand down Quinn's arm slowly, bringing her hand up to her hair line, slowly lifting a strand of the blonde's hair, and moving it slightly as Santana spoke.

"I think I know how to make you feel better" Santana lifted her head as she spoke, directing her attention to Quinn, a smile smirk appearing on the Latinas face.

Quinn's expression completely changed. Her eyes widened slightly as her eyebrows raised. Brittany's hand moved from her arm and down her thigh slowly. "W-w-what are you doing?" Quinn's husky voice began to crack again, shaking as she spoke. Santana leaned over slightly, so her plump hot lips rested just above Quinn's ear. "I said…I know how to make you feel better" Quinn's breath hitched in her throat slightly, as she took a deep breath. Brittany's hand still remained against her thigh as Santana began to move her lips over her earlobe. "You know you want this" Santana's voice began to rip through Quinn's nerves, making her palms sweat.

Quinn closed her eyes slowly, as she bit down on her bottom lip. Was this happening? Why was it happening? She thought as Brittany began to rub her hand against the inside of her thigh, Santana held her hand against Quinn's neck, pulling her towards her lips, moving them together harshly. Quinn groaned as the pleasure she was receiving through Santana's lips began to rip through her body. She lifted her hand around the brunette's neck, tightening her grip as Brittany began to run her lips down her shoulder, planting small, hot kisses. Brittany lifted herself to her knees, continuing to move her lips over Quinn's shoulder, gripping onto the fabric of her yellow cardigan, pulling it down slightly.

"B-B-Brittany…" Quinn whimpered between Santana's lips as she felt the heat build between all three of them. Brittany leaned over slightly, lifted her head over the blondes shoulder, bringing her petite, hot lips to her ear. "Do you like this…?" Brittany whispered in Quinn's ear as Santana pulled away, a huge smug smirk painted across her face. Santana began to shift a little, bringing her body further up onto the bed, moving her arms out to pull her girlfriend's face towards her own, moving their lips together deeply. Quinn's ears were buzzing as blood pumped through her veins with each sharp movement of Santana and Brittany's lips. Santana grabbed hold of the small, tight fitted scarf that was placed around Quinn's neck, pulling it, moving the blonde further onto the bed as she continued to move her tongue against Brittany's.

Santana pulled away from Brittany, holding her lips together as she licked them intently. Quinn and Brittany's eyes were fixed on Santana as she ran her hands down her back, slowly pulling at the small zipper holding her tight dress to her body. She ran her hands down her shoulders as she pulled at the small sleeves of the dress, pulling it down. Quinn's eyes widened, her mouth gaped open slightly as Santana revealed her perfect toned body. Quinn lifted her hand slightly as she ran two fingers down the Latina's abs, biting down harshly on her bottom lip, a slightly drip of blood appeared on her lip as she pulled her teeth away slowly.

Santana's heart rate was quickening as Quinn ran her finger nails over her perfectly toned abs, she closed her eyes slightly as Brittany began to remove her clothing, pulling her shirt over her head, throwing it to the floor. The heat in the room was killing Quinn, and she hadn't even taken her clothes off yet.

Santana threw her dress to the floor, smirking intently as she moved her lips inches away from Quinn's. Santana's hot breath almost took the blonde's away. "Take your clothes off…now" Quinn's eyes narrowed as she began to remove the small yellow cardigan attached to her tiny shoulders. "I want you and Brittany to do the rest…" The husk tone of Quinn's voice was driving Santana insane. Brittany groaned in agreement, biting down on her lip as Santana lifted the white tight fitted t shirt from Quinn's body. "That's more like it…" Santana whispered as she pushed Quinn down harshly onto the bed, her face smug as she began to unbutton the latch keeping the blonde's skirt together. Brittany moved her head down to kiss Quinn as Santana worked on her lower half, her lips moving against hers in a weird motion. Her tongue was hot against Quinn's causing her to moan into Brittany's mouth, which received another moan back from Brittany. Santana pulled down Quinn's skirt, throwing it to the side revealing the damp red material attached to the blonde's lower half. She bit her lip as Brittany continued to work against Quinn's lips, her smile smug as she finally felt in control. "P-p-please…" Quinn whimpered as Brittany ran her tongue over her bottom lip, the moist muscle causing her to become wetter than ever. "Oh, what is that Miss Fabray?" Santana spoke in a childish, but sexy tone, raising one of her eyebrows as she ran both of her hands over the blonde's toned stomach, her skin radiating heat as she touched her.

Brittany pulled away slightly as Quinn lifted her head, sweat already formed on her forehead, glistening slightly in the dim light of the New York Hotel Room. "P-please just…" She failed to get her words out as Santana began to pull down the blonde's laced underwear. She kissed the inside of her thigh, retrieving a slight moan as she threw the underwear to the side, lifting her body over the blonde's quickly, moving her lips to Brittany to kiss her, slapping their lips together in a violent motion. "I already know what you want Fabray…" –Santana spoke quietly, hovering over Quinn once again as she began to work her hot, moist, plump lips over her body. She ran her tongue down the blonde's abs making Quinn moan out slightly as the Latina reached her thighs. Santana gripped hard onto the quivering blonde's thighs as Brittany began to move her hands over the fabric of her own bra, moving her hands over her perfectly shaped tits. Santana loved it.

As Santana reached Quinn's sex, Brittany removed her own bra, throwing it on the floor, moving her hands over her own tits and her erect nipples.

The hotel room suddenly began to fill with the arousing, loud, pleading sounds of Quinn Fabray's voice. Santana began to work her tongue against the blonde's clit, her tongue flat as she flicked the hot muscle over Quinn's bundle of nerves. "S-Santana….oh god…Santana…." Quinn's moans were almost electrifying. Brittany couldn't take it. She moved her hand inside her own underwear, as she leaned down to meet her lips with Quinn's again. She moved her hand against her clit slowly as she moved her lips with the blondes, moaning into her mouth.

"Fuck!" Quinn cried out in between kisses as Santana slowly inserted a finger inside of her. Santana curled her finger tightly upwards, making Quinn's body react quickly as she arched her back slightly, causing Brittany to jerk upwards. Brittany's hand was now moving harder against her clit, circulating her fingers over the tight bud that was now throbbing. The sound of Quinn's moans echoing through the room shot through Brittany's body in waves of pleasure she thought she would never feel.

Her finger worked faster as she hovered over the blonde from behind, slapping her hand down on the Quinn's cheek. "Watch me get fucked while you get fucked" Brittany's voice was firm as her mouth gaped open, a slight moan escaping her mouth. Quinn's eyes were fixed on Brittany's, watching her mouth fall open again as she touched a sensitive spot, causing a slight whimper to escape her tiny mouth.

"Santana, faster, oh god, fuck, yes, faster" Quinn's voice raised as Santana inserted another finger inside of her, moving her hand faster against her entrance, moving the palm of her hand against her clit. Quinn lifted her hand onto the side of Brittany's face, fixing her eyes on her from the upside down angle as she continued to fuck herself. "I think I'm going to come" Brittany's voice was now breathless, the whimpers from her throat were almost cries as she worked a finger inside of herself, still positioned on her knees as she began to move her hips in a circular motion. "Oh god, Brittany!" Quinn moaned her name intentionally as Santana flicked her tongue against her clit once again, catching the bud in between her teeth, fluttering her tongue against the throbbing centre of pleasure that was situated between the blonde's legs. Brittany's legs began to shake as her hips moved faster against her own hand. Quinn's followed as she felt the pool of pleasure build up inside of her stomach. She held onto the side of Brittany's face, still looking at her from an upside down position. "Yes, oh god yes Santana, right there, yes!" Quinn's legs shook violently, digging her nails into Brittany's face as she also began to come with a cry of pure pleasure. Their mouths gaped open slightly as they came down from there orgasm, panting breathlessly.

Brittany lowered herself to kiss Quinn's lips slowly as Santana lifted herself away from the centre of Quinn's thighs, fixing her eyes on the other blonde, as she moved her fingers into the Latina's already hot, moist mouth, moving her own juices into her girlfriend's mouth.

A smug smile was planted on the Latina's face as she licked her lips clean, leaning over an exhausted Quinn, whispering.

"I told you we would make you feel better"


End file.
